Junkion
by Candy Stars
Summary: G1, before TF:TM. When a Junkion femme, bored with life on her home planet, crash lands on Earth, what will the outcome be? Will she leave, or will she stay? Will someone convince her not to leave? OCx? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Candy Stars: Hi everyone! :D I decided I needed to re-write The Junkion… it's been too long, guys! Hope you like it, please R&R! I promise it'll get better, BETTER than _Lies_! :P

"There ain't nothing good coming out of this situation  
And if this is any kind of indication  
Well love is not for me  
And there's a whole new world to see  
Baby, baby, baby, I'll see you some day" – Stray Cats

---

The Junkions were perfectly content with being unheard of by nearly everyone in the universe. They had no care for factions, wars, or the well-being of _most_ other planets. The only one that vaguely concerned them was Earth, as without it, their television-crazed society would be in shambles. The reception there was horrible, as Junk was far from Earth, but it was good enough to provide a great deal of entertainment.

As a result of being unknown to almost all beings in existence, the Junkions did not have any problems, aside from their woes when the reception cut out once in a while. They were content. Things were peaceful, simple, and…

"Boring," thought Sprocket to herself, as she watched another _Coronation Street_ rerun alongside the Junkion leader, Wreck-Gar. She was more of a cartoon type, personally, but she didn't want to seem rude and refuse to watch the soaps with her superior, as losing her hardly-useful position was the last thing she wanted to do.

Sprocket was a medic. However, the Junkions had no one to fight, and as such were rarely damaged beyond what they could repair on their own- which happened to be a lot. As a result, Sprocket spent most of her time watching cartoons and collecting new junk from the planet's floor to add to her collection of assorted odds and ends that could come in handy one day, if there ever was something that needed fixing.

"Limited time only! Your choice of channels! Act now!" Sprocket jumped out of her daze and looked over at Wreck-Gar, who was jabbing her arm with a remote. She smiled and snatched it from him, switching to some superhero cartoons. She leaned back, satisfied.

Today, the superhero in particular (she couldn't catch their names sometimes) was travelling through space. Sprocket stared in curiosity, her head starting to whirr with ideas.

"I want to go to another planet," she stated loudly.

"Planet, schmanet, Janet…"

"This is serious!"

"You're insane in the membrane… Where'll you go?"

"I'll find somewhere…" Sprocket shrugged. "I'll come back if I don't like it." She smiled. "I've got one of those little ships n' all." She referred to a ship she'd claimed and fixed for herself when one day it had crashed into the planet's surface with a dismembered mech inside. This only bothered her a little.

Sprocket got to her feet and wandered around to find the ship. It was dusty inside, but everything she owned was that way. She made sure she had everything, useful and not, and enough Energon to keep her going for a while. She heard a crunch outside, and she turned to see Wreck-Gar.

"So soon, poppet?"

"Yep." Sprocket smiled.

"So long," he said in a sing-song fashion.

"Farewell."

"Auf wiedersehen…"

"Goodbye!" Sprocket climbed into the ship. Impulsive was her middle name, and this was no time to think. She discarded any sadness and took off.

Her life on the planet of Junk had been dull. She hadn't made friends and mostly followed Wreck-Gar around on random junk-collecting trips. She didn't mind.

Junk was surrounded by _nothing._ She could see _nothing_ in all directions. As a Junkion, she was great at watching… but it was time to change the channel. Pulling out the miniature television she always carried with her, she grinned in pure amusement. The reception seemed to be wonderful out here! She read aloud the sound effects.

"Bam! Ka-pow! BOOM!" She chortled, leaning back. It was silent. A planet and its moons passed by, but that was the least of her worries.

Sprocket leaned back in her seat, staring up at the blackness and stars through the clear panel on the ceiling. It was almost hypnotic… and soon enough, she was beginning to feel drowsy. As she passed a curiously red planet, she went offline.

Sprocket's circuits often filled her mind with unusual dreams. She had imagined herself a highly stylized and glittery superhero, with clearly stated sound effects following her everywhere she went. Saving the weak with her superb medical skills, all was bliss in the world.

Well, until the… earthquake?

Sprocket woke up, startled to find she was _not_ imagining things! Her ship was quaking, going every which way as she entered the atmosphere of a planet strangely familiar to her.

"Earth!?" she squawked, optics sparkling with excitement and fear as she gripped the controls.

She lost control of the small ship- it wasn't well-made, to say the least. She shrieked, covering her optics with her palms. It was a long, terrifying fall that ended with a firm drop into a deep, sandy pit. The ship sunk into the sand slightly, then remained still.

"I'll die down here! No way out! The end is near!" Sprocket threw herself at the floor, wailing as she writhed in dismay. Her television fizzed and died out, adding to her trauma.

"Why me? I'm alone in a boring pit! I'll die here without knowing if Superman _stayed_ dead! Oy vey! Woe is me!" She sighed and sat down in her seat, staring up through the panel again. It was thinly dusted with sand.

Then, she heard footsteps above her, and a faint voice. She strained to listen.

"Optimus… You'd better get down here, fast."

---

Candy Stars: SUSPENSE! Anyway, R&R! I'll post new chapters ASAP! 


	2. Chapter 2

Candy Stars: I don't own Transformers! :D btw, this kind of is… in a weird time? I dunno. There's no Autobot City yet or anything, it's before the 1986 movie, but Ultra Magnus is on Earth in it. So…. Yeah. Whatever. :D enjoy!

"Stranger, stranger in a strange land  
He looked at me like I was the one who should run" – U2

Sprocket squawked when she heard the voice above her.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" she yelled. _What if it's a human? _she thought. _A real live human!_ She stood up on the seat and tried to get a closer look. Some of the sand was kicked away, and she frowned, seeing a mech staring back down at her. He jumped back a little, radioing again, though she couldn't manage to hear him, since her television had snapped back to life. At least she knew Superman was okay now… she returned to watching it and disregarded the mech for the time being.

It wasn't long before she heard more footsteps above her, and the murmur of voices. Sprocket scowled and set her T.V down and decided it was time to find out what was going on. She opened the entrance with the touch of a button; sand whirled in her face as she coughed her way out of the round little ship. She covered her optics with her hands and took a few steps, sputtering.

Sprocket looked up to the roof of her ship, spotting two mechs looking back down at her. One was ready to open fire. She squeaked in terror, trying to recall something she'd heard Wreck-Gar mention once or twice.

"Uh…" Sprocket rubbed the side of her head. "Oh! Bah weep graaagnah wheep ni ni bong!" She smiled triumphantly. The gun-toting mech did not change his positions, but the taller one stepped forward a little.

"Don't shoot." His words were calm and relieving.

"Magnus," the other growled. "There's Decepticon insignias COVERIN' this ship!"

"What's a Decepticon?" asked Sprocket, crossing her arms. "Cos I never heard of 'em!" She seemed, in her opinion, to be the only one there who hadn't. She took a step back toward her ship.

"Maybe we'd better take her to Prime," suggested the more peaceful one.

"Who's that?" She was ignored.

"Come with us," he offered.

"I don't even know who you are!" Sprocket scowled. "You just looked down at me in my ship and decided you want me to come with you?" He sighed.

"I'm Ultra Magnus. This is Ironhide." Ironhide scowled at her, and Sprocket scowled back.

"I'm Sprocket. I s'pose I can come with you…" She thought for a moment. "Hold on!" She ran back into her ship and returned shortly, carrying her tiny television in her arms.

"Okay. Let's go see this Prime guy." She smiled, despite the strange looks she received.

It wasn't a far distance, and was a quick drive. Sprocket's alt-mode was a small motorcycle, with large spiked tires. As they entered the Ark, Sprocket found herself gaping in awe.

"Everything's all giant…" she murmured, whipping her head around to look at everything she passed. She wasn't used to things being, well, clean and organized. She was so distracted that she had to be pushed along half of the time by Ultra Magnus.

They came to another room.

"Erm—Prime?" Ultra Magnus seemed tenser.

"What is it?" The Autobot leader stood and turned toward them, looking down at Sprocket, who was fidgeting and looking around, but then stopped when she realized she was being watched.

Ultra Magnus sighed. "We found her in that ship that crashed today. Her ship's covered in Decepticon insignias, but she doesn't seem to have any idea what that means."

"You wouldn't tell me what it was, either!" Sprocket grumbled. "I don't even know what's going on or where I am or..." She scowled.

"Everything will be explained. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots--"

"Wha'ssat?" Sprocket stared at him. Optimus looked over at Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus... you _did_ find her. Teach her about the Autobots- and the Decepticons. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Sprocket smiled to herself. Finally, she was going to learn something about what was going on!

–

"I don't understand why you all need to fight," Sprocket leaned on her hand. "Giiive peace a chaaaance," she sung.

"It's complicated."

"They don't fight on my planet. We just watch TV. And build things."  
"Mm."

"Are you listening?"

"Yes..."  
"Then what'd I say?"  
"I don't have time for that right now..."

Sprocket frowned at the tall mech. "I listened to what _you_ said."

Suddenly, a loud alarm went off, piercing the audio receptors of everyone in the Ark.

"We've got a battle-- come on!" Sprocket ran after Ultra Magnus, alarmed and excited all at once.

–

Candy Stars: Blah... sorry that was blah. It'll get better. I promise?

Please R&R! Gosh I feel weird writing about Autobots for once XD


End file.
